Ancient Voices
by percysjackson
Summary: - "Shadows whisper from beyond the grave, clinging to the darkness that stains her mind." - In which a girl with unpredictable powers is recruited to join a team in an attempt to stop an immortal psychopath from conquering the world. - Book 1 in the Void Series -
1. Epigraph

**Face Claim:** Arden Cho _as_ Selena Donnovan

* * *

 **PART ONE:  
**

 ** _EMBER_**

" _She is the inferno controlled by no ones hand, She is the scorch wrecking havok upon your land._ "


	2. Prologue: Storm

_**PROLOGUE:**_

 **STORM**

* * *

It was an unusually dark night in Seattle, Washington, and almost every resident was indoors due to the foreboding storm clouds overhead the normally busting city. The air was tense, as if nature itself was preparing for the severe weather to come.

A lone figure walked down the abandoned street, wearing a feminine black jacket with a white t-shirt underneath. She moved at a steady pace despite the looming storm on the horizon, appearing almost eerily calm as she continued down the pavement.

Suddenly, she took a turn into an alleyway and instantly found herself surrounded by six different men, three standing on either side of the passage to block any attempts at escape. They all wore sinister grins, eyes gleaming with malice as they stared at the girl. Oddly enough, her expression remained blank, unfazed by the turn of events. Her gaze remained locked on the bottom of the alley wall, head bowed and avoiding the stares of the men.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here, boys." one of them cackled darkly, seemingly the leader of the group, "Seems like someone's gotten a little lost. Maybe we should... show her the way home."

The other five men snickered at that, some of them licking their lips hungrily.

"Whad'ya say sweetheart?" he grinned maliciously, "Wanna have some fun?"

The girl didn't reply, standing still and keeping her unflinching stare at the ground, her features shrouded by her long dark hair.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" the leader demanded harshly, his gaze narrowing angrily as she remained unmoving, "Look at me when I'm speaking, whore!"

"Run." the girl's melodic voice stated, her head never lifting, "You have to run before she comes out."

"What the hell?" one of the henchmen piped up, "Is she crazy or something?"

Finally losing patience, the leader stepped forward with a grunt, hand out shooting out to grab the girl.

Instantly, before he could make contact, she had grabbed his wrist in her own with a painfully vice-like grip, head still bowed. The man let out a painful gasp, his wrist being crushed in her hand. She turned her head to face him, and the other men fearfully backed up at step at the sight of her glowing fiery orange irises.

Powered by sheer terror, the leader unwisely attempted to swing his other arm up in a punch. The girl simply caught his fist in her other hand. In a flash, she had thrown the man to the ground, his head hitting the concrete and knocking him out instantly.

"Shame, I was looking forward to playing this game." the girl spoke up as she crouched down next to the unconscious man with a cruel smirk, her voice sounding inhumanly layered as opposed to her earlier soft tone, "But that was no fun at all."

Rain began to pound down from the skies, thunder booming in the distance. The ground was soaked within seconds from the harsh downpour.

"Who the hell is this bitch?" one of the men cried out fearfully, backing up a step.

"I'm no female dog." her features were morphed into a vicious smirk, wet hair hanging down from her face as she met the eyes of the men, "I'm more of a... _fox._ "

Five minutes later, the bodies of the five men laid next to their leader. Suddenly, the girl blinked, her eyes flickering briefly away from their luminescent dark orange and back to their normal brown. Her hand clutched her head, letting out a small gasp of pain and squeezing her eyes shut as she attempted to regain control. After a few moments, her eyes shot open, her irises once more their usual color. Despite her slightly ragged breathing, she was fine, completely unscathed from the earlier bought of fighting.

Drops of rainwater dripped from her hair as her gaze swept over the men. Bending down warily, she placed two fingers against the neck of one of the men and giving a sigh of relief when she felt a pulse. They may have been horrible human beings, but she didn't want to kill anyone, not even them. Luckily, she still had enough influence over her... _problem_ to make sure she didn't murder people on the streets. The storm continued to rage on overhead, rain pouring down even more fiercely than before. She lifted her face up towards the downpour, raindrops hitting her cheeks.

"That was quite the show, Ms. Selena Donnovan."a voice interrupted suavely, and she whirled around to see a man wearing a brown trenchcoat standing a few feet behind her, "But, I do suggest taking some anger management classes for you little, ah, issue."

She didn't know who this man was, but he had known her name despite the fact that she had never seen him before in her life. He had also spoken about her 'issue' as he called it, which immediately hinted that he was dangerous. But, before she could do anything but narrow her eyes in suspicion, he had pulled out some sort of handgun, and fired, engulfing her vision in a burst of bright blue light and knocking her unconscious.


	3. Chapter One: Recruitment

_**CHAPTER ONE:  
**_

 **RECRUITMENT**

* * *

Selena woke up with a groan, holding a hand to her forehead and squeezing her eyes shut in an attempt to clear the disorientation from her senses. Similar noises were heard on either side of her, causing her eyes to shoot open. Around her were eight others, all of them looking as confused as she felt. Selena was sitting in between a blonde woman in a furry cloak and an older man with white hair and circular glasses.

"Stein?" a man wearing a large wintry coat stated, looking at the older man seated beside her, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm as ignorant as you for once." he replied, dislike for the other man clear in his voice.

"Where are we?" the blonde on her other side questioned, her tone cautious.

"Why don't you ask the dude who knocked us out and kidnapped us." a younger man stated from the right end of the line, "British dude with the flashy thing ring any bells?"

"I don't really care about who he is, I just want to know how he managed to find me, and how he figured out about me and my _problem_." Selena spoke up, her voice hardening on the last word.

The rest of the gathered looked at her quizzically, wondering what she meant by 'problem'. But, before any of them could ask the inky-haired girl the anticipated question, a voice cut in.

"The name's Rip Hunter. And the answer to your question is quite simple." the group of nine spun around to see a familiar man in a brown trenchcoat approaching, "I'm from East London. Oh, and the future."

"Nice to meet ya, Rip." a bald man in a dark green coat stated, reaching inside his coat.

"Ah, while you were incapacitated, I may have tampered with your weapons." at Rip's words, the bald man looked up with a glare, but the supposed time traveler continued on without heed, "I've assembled you all because I need your help. The future of the world is in peril because of a man by the name of Vandal Savage."

"That can't be." a brunette man wearing brown armor dismissed, "We destroyed him."

"Yeah." a dark-skinned woman in similar but more feminine armor agreed from beside him, "Green Arrow and Flash helped us do it."

"And therein lays the problem." Rip confirmed, "Unless you or Mr. Hall delivered the death blow, Savage can be restored from but a single cell."

"The hell are you talking about." the bald man interrupted impatiently.

"Vandal's immortal, Kendra and I reincarnate." the armored man responded calmly.

"Yeah, I've done that." the blonde commented, her tone casual.

"And what the hell does this Randall guy have to do with us?" the bald man demanded.

"Vandal." Rip corrected briefly before continuing on, pacing in front of the group, "In the future, he will employ the evil he's perfected over his long life, and the power he has amassed throughout history, to finally conquer the world. I've been tasked with assembling an elite team to stop him."

"How do we stop a man like that?" Selena inquired skeptically.

"By traveling through time, and capturing Savage before he grows into the monster he becomes." Rip turned his back to the group, holding out an arm as if to paint the picture for them.

"Okay, I don't know how you knew about me and what I can do, but obviously you must have gotten some wrong information." Selena stated firmly, lightly brushing past the brown armored woman and stepping away from the group, "I can't help you. Hell, I can't even help myself when my powers are involved. The only thing I can do is try to keep her at bay. And now you want me to go out and _purposely fight_ someone? No way. I'm out of here."

With that, Selena shook her head and began to walk away, shoving her hands in the pockets of her jacket.

"The lady's right, Rip. You obviously have the wrong info, 'cause 'hero' ain't on my resume." the man in the wintry coast piped up, following Selena's lead and beginning to exit the rooftop.

"Or mine." the bald man added in agreement, already close behind the other man.

"I know it's difficult for you to fathom," Rip called out, causing the retreating figures to halt momentarily while he continued, "But where... _when_ I'm from, the year 2166, you and everyone on this roof aren't just considered heroes..."

"You're **legends.** "

With those two words, Rip single-handedly silenced the entire rooftop. Nine faces stared back at him with varying levels of shock, excitement, awe, and disbelief.

"Legends?" Ray was the first to break the heavy quiet after a few moments, his obviously overjoyed tone giving away his opinion.

"I, um, I hate to nitpick, but doesn't a legend have to be dead?" Stein questioned rhetorically.

"Yeah, see, uh, that's a deal breaker for me, so I'm gonna pass." a dark skinned younger  
man piped up.

"And not to mention impossible for me." Selena dismissed, "Trust me, If I could die it would have happened by now."

This once again caused her to receive a few curious looks, but Rip cut in before they could voice their inquiries.

"It's dangerous for any of you to know too much about your own futures," Rip stated, "But I am here because each of you, as individuals, are destined for greatness."

"I could get behind that." Ray admitted.

"And because if you don't follow me, this is what is in store for your world 150 years from now." in a instant, Rip had whipped out a strange device and pressed the button.

Suddenly, a mirage-like wave seemed to spread across the skyline in from of their eyes, revealing a horrible sight.

Where a flourishing, modern city once stood, burning rubble had taken it's place. There were huge quantities of smoke and ash in the smog-filled air, and bits of embers floated past. Fire scorched the ruins that had once been towering skyscrapers, and every so often, a red beam would shoot past, destroying anything left in the apocalyptic zone. It was a truly horrifying sight to behold; to see such a bustling place become a literal wasteland.

"I could have chosen any time and any place." Rip sighed as his finger released the button, prompting the vision to slowly begin to fade away, "Of all the people who ever lived, I chose you nine. I certainly hope that you won't let me, and the world, down."

With that, the time traveler began to briskly walk past the assembled group.

"If your answer is yes, meet me at the address in 36 hours." he announced, pausing only to hand a small card to Stein before he was gone.

"Well." Selena spoke up, "That was certainly... _interesting_."

The rest all silently agreed.


End file.
